The Star Story: Shadow's Spoon Episode 2 - Become the Protector
Plot Four years later, Masazo and Yu recover a Invaded Cults known as Hooker, a 97 years old machine who carries around his own staff as his main weapon. He told that them more than 100 of his kind who rise from hell and use scrap parts from Wheatley's home into machine, one of which is his own son. Just as Masazo ask where the location are them, Yu made Hooker mad by stealing his food and calling his "Old waste of metal", making him escape from them home. In the flashback, Back to Hectare City, Steven is now a 13 years old teen, now training the ways of the Sword. Steven, as well as a Eric, meet a early guardian, Marco Mirolli, who help the two survived from Middle School during 7th grade before moving away. Steven and Eric will alway remember Marco, even helping the two fighting a bully without their training weapon. Steven also gain a Ally, Tom Smith, a 12 years old boy, who loved playing with toy guns, once disliking Steven during 7th grade, Tom then soon realized his worthiness and dedication, and becomes his good friend.. A year later, Steven, now 14, has start training with his father more, Even learning his attack, "Wave Slash", but still knowing how to control his blade, "Star Luck", a blade that shoot his own slade by the weirder's control. After running thought school in under a minute, a bunch of school bully taunt Steven and wish to tested him and his training sword to defeated the the leading classmate, Roxie Nickel, a Italian 12 year old who skip a year because of her skill. Sadly, her mother was also murder, but by "A monster with black and white claws" and her father sell his soul to Wheatley to became a demon and would later be killed by Samson's Horses. These two will face each other into Spooky Mansion, with the loser being left in the mansion for the night. In another area, two kids are bullying a small girl named Elizabeth Valentine by taking her doll. However, Eric and Tom intervenes and helps the girl. While Tom was gets beaten up by the bullies, Eric was able to get the doll back. Elizabeth attempts to thank them, but Eric refused claiming that he didn't help her for her gratitude, but rather because he is training to become a guardian, Alberto, by proving himself that he's strong. Since then, a bunch of tough guy heard that Steven going to battle Roxie into Spooky Mansion. Eric get into their activities to help Steven. Tom want it to take Elizabeth, but him worry that she might be a "tattle-tale", so he flee, worrying that she might feel lonely, especially with a Valentine's bloodline of aura changing by the user's feeling. The next day, Steven takes his training sword while Rosa's busy with Mary and Bruce still training with Ralph to take part in a sword battle in Spooky Mansion. The announcer introduces the leader of the "La Forza Rosa", Roxie Nickel, now armed with a pink laser arm blade. Steven was completely unable to hit Dio, due to Roxie's experience and agility from living in the slums. She quickly finishes him off with a slash to the chest. Steven is defeated, and the audience surrounds Roxie, and the tough guys dragged Steven into the Spooky Mansion for the night. To the night, Steven try to escape the area while avoiding ghosts, and when he leaved, the ghost say that them was training Steven under dark area. Steven never understand it, but that mostly because his mention the future. Back at The Star's house, Rosa is shown to be sick in bed. At first it was thought to be a common cold, but as Nako told Bruce after her death, she been sickness by heart disease as a baby. This worried Steven, as Fiona's mention that the good hearten children know how it felt inside them mother's stomach for 9 month, and in Steven and Ralph's case, happy and joyful. Steven want it his mother to be happy if she ended up dying, he want sure to take the test and defeated his trainer, Alberto. In less than a week, Steven now faced Alberto with his friends and family watching him. Alberto gave the first strike, but Steven easily able to dodge the sword, and follows with throwing his small sword. He succeeds at cutting deep into his Heart Gauge. Steven doesn't flinch however, and Alberto is completely caught off guard, taking a heavy slash. Steven is suddenly surrounded by a brunch of energy field who proceed to attack him, however it never harm him. Mary asks Steven why he didn't use all his power to drain Alberto's gauge system. Steven claims that he is simply getting proving himself into became a protected and is looking for a way to help his mother into heart disease. Alberto, must too have a family that cares for him, decide to now passes him because of his newest gain strength. With his hope and dream set, Steven chance of became a Protecter of Hectare reached head up. Thou his never meet Fiona after so long, because she felt ill at that time, he still hanging pound and strong in his heart, much to Richter dismay. After Bruce takes Eric, Tom, and Ralph back to his house, Bruce turns and looks at the sky, and an image of George is seen in the stars, as he say: "Oh George, I hope you're happy up there, because I am." Later that night, Hookwd is seen standing into a icy mountain. He realizes the remain part Neo Hectare have inside him, as Wheatley make sure to that a smart person make creating him, with the remain armory from A.B.K.. Hashing underestimated that reason, Hooker took the armor the snow with his DNA to create it while finding the other... Character Appearance's *Steven Star *Fiona Blazela (Mention) *Eric Erdbeere *Bruce Shador *Rosa Star *Ralph Star *Tom Smith (First Appearance) *Richter Blazela *Roxie Nickel (First Appearance) *Elizabeth Valentine (First Appearance) *Mary Blazela *Guardian Alberto (First Appearance) *Masazo Katagiri *Yu Katagirl *Hooker *George Star (Mention) Reference and differentiate between other series Uncuts Part Category:Episode Category:Shadow's Spoon